Fantasy
by Expelliarmus Said Shakespeare
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru have been having some strange dreams about each other. Strange, EROTIC dreams. And their love for each other is evolving into something much more than 'brotherly love.' What happens when they confront each other about said dreams and feelings? HikaKoa Hitachiincest.


**Hello there! I had this story posted a while back, and took it down for reasons that I honestly can't remember ^^' Anyways, here you go.  
**

**_Warning! _This fic is rated M for mature for coarse language and explicit sexual content. This fic also contains yaoi (boy/boy), so if you aren't into that or are offended by it, I suggest leaving. Like, right now.  
**

**Enjoy! /)*3*(\  
**

* * *

**FANTASY**

_"Oh Hikaru…" he moans. Hikaru smirks mischievously and licks his brother's cheek. Every touch burns his skin and makes him crave so much more. Hikaru kisses down Kaoru's chest. Lower... Lower... **Lower.** Kaoru moans loudly as Hikaru dips his tongue into his navel._

_ "Oh Hikaru, touch me **more!**" he moans. Hikaru hushes him._

_ "Shh... Don't wanna wake the servants now, do we?" Hikaru licks the head of Kaoru's aching arousal. Kaoru throws his head back and moans loudly. A flash of white burns bright in his eyes._

**XXXX**

Kaoru bolted up in bed, sweating, and his abdomen was sticky. He thanked Heaven that he hadn't gotten up in the middle of the night and slipped into Hikaru's bed. He got up slowly to get in the shower quickly before Hikaru woke up.

He came back in fifteen minutes later to find that Hikaru was still asleep. He sat in a chair near the bed, drying his hair. The room was nearly silent, save Hikaru's soft snoring. But the silence was broken with the sound of a familiar ring tone. Hikaru woke up with a groan and picked up the phone.

"What do you want Tama-..." he was cut off by a yell on the other side of the line.

_"I've gotta talk to you!"_ Tamaki yelled. Hikaru groaned and threw the phone to the other side of the bed. Kaoru got up and picked up the phone.

"Hey boss, calm down. What's going on?" He paused while Tamaki proposed stupid ideas of going to see Haruhi for their last couple days of summer and blah, blah, blah.

"No senpai, we don't wanna be dragged along with you all the way to see Haruhi. Believe it or not, she has a life outside of the Host Club. If she wants to see you, she'll call. Goodbye." Kaoru hung up the phone and threw it into the chair he was sitting in earlier. Hikaru grabbed one of Kaoru's hands and pulled him onto the bed.

"Good morning, brother," Hikaru whispered seductively. "You weren't in my bed this morning. Did something happen?" he husked. Kaoru blushed and pushed Hikaru a little.

"I can sleep by myself once in a while. And I woke up early, so I took a shower..." Kaoru replied. Hikaru hummed and ran his hands on his twin's naked chest. Kaoru shivered and blushed crimson. "We're not in school," Kaoru said, trying to sound firm. "You don't have to tease me like that, drop the act..."

Hikaru smirked. "I know," he said, nipping Kaoru's ear. "But you get so flustered when I do, I just can't help myself. It's too much fun." Hikaru poked Kaoru's nose affectionately and got up, walking into the bathroom. The door shut with a loud click, and Kaoru was left alone.

"Why must you torture me so, Hikaru?"

**XXXX**

Kaoru tried to push the dream out of his mind. It was just hormones, right? He was at that age, and he had to act like that with his brother almost every day after school. It was only hormones... Which just so happened to be his worst enemy today. Hikaru, being the way he loved to be, decided to tease Kaoru really bad today. The touching, the closeness, the nips and licks... Apparently, Hikaru wanted to be jumped, and aptly forced to rape Kaoru.

When night came, Kaoru was so relieved. The maids had changed his sheets (thank god), and Hikaru had stopped his antics about an hour earlier. Kaoru climbed into his bed and nestled under the covers. He tried to think of anything but Hikaru. Slowly he fell asleep and delved into the abyss of dreams.

**XXXX**

_ Hikaru moans as Kaoru teases his erection. He bites his lip as his twin sucks relentlessly on his leaking arousal. Kaoru pulls off and offers his lower half_ _to Hikaru. Hikaru slowly pushes himself into Kaoru, who moans loudly and contracts around Hikaru's erection. Hikaru begins to push in and out slowly, both moaning loudly._

_ Kaoru cums on the bed sheets, screaming in ecstasy and tightening around Hikaru's erection. Hikaru thrusts a few more times before he feels the heat pool and the coil tighten in his abdomen. He throws his head back and screams, cumming inside of Kaoru. White flashes in his eyes, blinding him momentarily._

**XXXX**

Hikaru woke up panting heavily. He looked at the clock on his phone- 3:27. He looked over at Kaoru's bed, but it was empty. He wasn't in Hikaru's bed either so… Where was Kaoru? Hikaru jumped when he heard a thud in the bathroom. He got up and tiptoed to the bathroom door. It was left slightly open. He peered inside and saw Kaoru... And Kaoru was doing something obscene and very arousing. Hikaru put a hand on his abdomen, which was sticky with his own seed. He could feel himself hardening as he watched Kaoru work his cock furiously.

Kaoru's breathing became a bit heavier and labored. Thick beads of precum dripped from the head. Hikaru's eyes widened as he watched his brother wrench his eyes shut and moan as he came.

"H-Hikaru...!" Kaoru moaned. Hikaru gasped when he heard his name leave his brother's lips. He ran back to his bed and dove under the covers. Tomorrow morning was going to be very interesting.

**XXXX**

The morning was fairly awkward. Hikaru couldn't look at Kaoru for more than four seconds without the images from his dream flashing in his mind. It proved very difficult to keep his eyes off Kaoru, seeing as they spend just about every minute of every day together. Kaoru had the very same dilemma. Going through the school day was torture. Every thought that passed in his mind was about Hikaru. Things got worse when it came time for the Host Club. All the girls were falling all over themselves over the twins. It took everything in them to not attack the girls; or for that matter, one another and have a fucking field day.

At one point, Kaoru had to pretend to be hurt by a comment Hikaru made. Hikaru put on the whole sympathetic, "I'm-so-sorry-but-you-were-so-cute-when-it-happened" act. Holding Kaoru so tenderly, his brother's face so close, he couldn't help himself. Hikaru kissed Kaoru sweetly on the lips. Every eye in the room was on them at that moment. Every single girl in Music Room 3 rushed over to the kissing brothers to get a better look. Kaoru was wide-eyed, taken totally by surprise. But that faded quickly as his eyes fluttered shut and he kissed back. The kiss broke moments later, and the silence in the room was deafening...

Until the girls began to scream in delight. Renge arose from the floor on her giant motor rig. "Brotherly love, so taboo, finally acted upon in public! Such a beautiful scene! I could eat three giant bowls of rice!" she yelled. The brothers stared into each others eyes, completely lost in their little world together. Kyoya stepped in between them and the crowd of moe-intoxicated fangirls.

"I'm afraid that the club activities for today are over. Please make your exits, and come back tomorrow." The girls became very disappointed and collectively sulked out of the large pink room. Haruhi looked at the twins strangely.

"I don't know what the hell you two have been doing, and I don't wanna know. I'm out," she said leaving the room. The other hosts left close behind her. Hikaru and Kaoru were left alone in the large room. Hikaru smiled lovingly at Kaoru.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru started. "You... I... What-..." Hikaru hushed his brother.

"Shh... It's alright, I love you Kaoru. So much, it hurts..." Hikaru choked out. He wiped the tears forming in Kaoru's eyes with his thumb. Kaoru caressed Hikaru's cheek.

"I love you too Hikaru." Kaoru kissed Hikaru again, wrapping his arms around Hikaru's neck. Kaoru blushed when the kiss broke.

"What's wrong, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru looked down and scratched the back of his head.

"I kinda have a confession to make... You see, for about a week now, I've been having these... Dreams, like... Fantasies I guess you could call them. About you and me together..." Kaoru paused, blushing crimson and looking away. "Doing _things_ with each other... And uh... Last night I..." Hikaru hushed him again.

"I know, I saw…" he replied huskily.

"You saw?" Kaoru squeaked. Hikaru chuckled and kissed Kaoru's cheek.

"Yeah. I've been having the same dreams about me and you." He trailed his fingers down Kaoru's neck and collar bone. "I had just had one when I found you in the bathroom." Hikaru pulled at Kaoru's already loosened tie. "What do you say we get out of here?" Hikaru nipped at Kaoru's neck.

"Yeah," Kaoru breathed. He pulled Hikaru's face up. "Let's have some fun." He licked Hikaru's bottom lip.

**END**

* * *

**Didst thou liketh it? *brick'd* Press the little blue review button! It gives virtual cookies and dispenses internet brohoofs!  
**


End file.
